


Be A Good Boy

by tenspetal



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Come Inflation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Hybrids, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Overstimulation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, SO MUCH LUBE, Top Lee Jeno, belly bulge, well a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: Renjun might have had a small (huge) crush (sexual fantasy) about Lee Jeno for quite some time now. Ever since Donghyuck talked about how amazing he was in bed, it was something Renjun just couldn't get out of his mind.But, would Renjun ever actually act on it and seek the other out? Highly unlikely.That's where Jaemin comes in.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, minor - Relationship
Series: Good Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890043
Comments: 22
Kudos: 432





	Be A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/gifts).



> For Ivy~
> 
> I had no beta, so I apologize if there are mistakes!

Renjun raised his hand to knock on his best friend’s door, only to step back and shove his hands deep into his coat pockets instead while rocking back and forth on his feet. His gaze was focused on the carpet of the apartment complex’s hallway, counting the different colors in it.

He would be spending the long weekend at Jaemin’s house, so why was he so damn nervous?

Well, Jaemin wouldn’t actually be there. For the first few minutes, sure, but past that he was leaving to go on a work retreat and he wouldn’t be able to look after his new hamster. So, it’s just Renjun and Jeno alone this weekend.

You know, Jeno?

Jaemin’s adorable and shamelessly sexy dog hybrid roommate, Jeno?

The one that Renjun has had a massive, giant crush on for almost two years now but refused to spend more than a handful of minutes alone with?

Maybe crush wasn’t exactly the right word.

All he knew was that when he and all of his friends had gathered over at Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment and had a little too much to drink, Donghyuck couldn’t stop talking about how much of an amazing lay Jeno was.

The cat hybrid had apparently spent Jeno’s rut with him, which Renjun hadn’t even known was a thing until that night.

But, it hadn’t once left his mind since.

Naturally, as soon as Donghyuck saw the tell tale sign of a blush on Renjun, he wouldn’t leave him alone. Following him the rest of the night and whispering about how big Jeno was and how much power he had behind his thrusts. How his stamina was almost too much for poor Donghyuck.

When the cat hybrid had eventually started talking about his _knot_ (another thing Renjun had never heard of), he had pushed his friend away harshly and left the party in a flurry only to then jerk off relentlessly in his car before he could even leave the parking lot.

Talk about public indecency.

He was so ashamed of having succumbed to Donghyuck’s teasing, that a cloud of guilt followed him for almost two weeks before he was able to speak to any of his friends again.

Of course, he had been foolish to think that the teasing would have stopped there.

Where there was a Donghyuck with a secret, a Na Jaemin was never far behind.

The next time Renjun had hung out with Jaemin, the other crowded him against the wall, leaning down to his ear to tease him about Jeno. Whispering sweet nothings about how it felt so good to fuck him and how Renjun should join in on the fun.

It had been years, not since they were freshmen in college, since Jaemin and Renjun had fucked. But, he had gotten so worked up that day that Renjun ended up face down and naked, bent across the island in their kitchen with Jaemin pounding into him from behind.

Jaemin had his face buried between Renjun’s thighs while he lay still on the kitchen island when Jeno had opened the door and gotten a full show.

Renjun had been so wrapped up in everything; with his eyes clenched shut, back against the cool granite, he hadn’t heard a sound. But, Jaemin had, and he had definitely seen Jeno.

So, when the other stood up from his position between the smaller’s thighs and immediately fucked back into Renjun, hammering away, ripping whine after whine from him, the most embarrassing moment of Renjun’s life happened.

Jaemin leaned over his body whispering in his ear about all the things Jeno could do to him, all the while he had been making direct eye contact with the person in question. At one particularly hard thrust, Renjun wailed out Jeno’s name and, of course, that was when he had opened his eyes and turned his head to the right.

There, on the other side of the kitchen bar, standing frozen just past the doorway was a flushed and slightly panting Jeno. When Renjun realized what was happening, he clenched down so hard on Jaemin that the other hissed out a curse, but god was he embarrassed and absolutely motionless in shock. Afraid that if he moved, it would break the moment and become far too real.

In fact, they could have been sitting there staring at one another for hours for all Renjun had known.

“Just make sure you guys wipe that off before dinner, okay Jaem?” The puppy hybrid called softly, his voice strained as he made a beeline down the hallway to his room.

“What the actual _fuck_ Jaemi-aahhh,” Jaemin had cut Renjun off by picking his pace up again, smirk in place.

“Oh please, you’re five times harder now and clenching like you never want my dick to leave your body.” Renjun knew Jaemin was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“F-fuck you.”

“Actually, fuck you. Literally.”

And that had been almost a year and a half ago. Things were awkward between Jeno and him for several weeks until one day, Renjun had received the other’s signature half moon smile when they were at Donghyuck’s.

Renjun grinned back softly, and then things had gone back to normal.

Or, as normal as they could be when you had walked in on someone getting fucked and calling out your name.

He groaned now, reliving the experience even though Renjun knew it was only him that still dwelled on it. Tilting his head forward, he let it drop against the door making a sound akin to a knock.

So, he really shouldn’t have been surprised when a few moments later, a bubbly Jaemin threw said door open and caused Renjun to stumble inside, nearly falling on his face.

“What the hell. Are you okay, Injunnie?” His friend asked, grip tight on Renjun’s arms where he had caught him.

“Yeah. M’fine,” Renjun murmured out the side of his mouth, mad at Jaemin. For what, he wasn’t exactly sure, but he just knew the other was setting him up in some kind of way.

When Jaemin had asked Renjun to watch his hamster, he immediately asked why Jeno couldn’t do it since he was already his roommate. Jaemin whined loudly through the phone, and Renjun was pretty sure he could hear the sounds of his feet stomping lightly, throwing a fit.

“He caaaaan’t, Injunnie! He’s sick and he also has a huge test on Tuesday. I would be a total ass if I asked him to.”

Renjun had agreed, but what had taken much more convincing was getting Renjun to stay here in Jaemin’s room for the whole time. Jaemin pointed out that Jeno might need help since he was unwell, and also how Renjun’s own apartment wifi sucked, so there he would be able to finish writing that paper he needed so badly to, and get his citings in order.

Perhaps he had been too quick to say yes, because staring at his friend who was showing Renjun just exactly where all of Cream’s (his hamster) things were, there was an air of mischief to all of his words. A foreboding smirk was on his face.

Narrowing his eyes, Renjun glared at the other, demanding to know what was going on.

Needless to say, he got nothing out of Jaemin as he continued to deny that anything was going on, but Renjun still felt uneasy. Maybe he and Donghyuck were planning some elaborate prank on Renjun where a robber broke in and would threaten to kill them and take all of their-

-Okay.

Even that was too far for Jaemin and Hyuck.

So, rolling his shoulders and going back to listening to Jaemin’s instructions for the hamster, Renjun brushed his uneasy feelings off to the best of his ability.

Jaemin set out almost immediately after finishing explaining everything to the older, giving him a gross kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and hurrying out the door.

Sighing deeply, Renjun ran his hands through his hair before ruffling his bangs to lie back into their place across his forehead. Jeno wasn’t here right now, so he had the whole place to himself.

Their apartment was really cute, much cuter than Renjun’s at least.

The door opened to a small entryway with hooks for keys, jackets, or umbrellas on the right of the wall. Straight in front was their open kitchen, and if you took a few steps forward, to the left was the open living room. A couch, loveseat, and a few bean bags were all arranged nicely.

It wasn’t too bad for a bachelor pad, honestly.

Either side of the apartment had a hallway that led to Jaemin and Jeno’s spaces respectfully. Jeno’s was to the left, past the living room and kitchen, and Jaemin’s room was to the right if you walked straight forward as soon as you came in and didn’t venture.

And that’s where Renjun was headed now.

After bidding Jaemin goodbye, he let his bare feet pad across the plush carpet, down the right hallway, and to the first door on the left. A.K.A. Jaemin’s bedroom.

His bed took up most of the space in the room, coupled with a light beige wooden nightstand and matching dresser that had his hamster’s cage perched on top of it.

The soft squeaking of the wheel was cute to Renjun now, but he knew it’d be hell at night. Considering hamsters were nocturnal, he was surprised to see it up and about already.

After grabbing the large tote bag he had brought, Renjun flung himself onto Jaemin’s large bed, bouncing lightly when he landed. He quickly pried his laptop free from its confines, and turned it on, connecting to the wifi promptly.

He stared at his half empty Google drive and let his head droop down in defeat. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he ordered take out and had it scheduled to be delivered for a late lunch, that way Renjun had something to look forward to.

Popping all of his knuckles, Renjun murmured a few words of encouragement to himself before pulling his notebook free and staring at the scrawl he had written on the pages. Unsure how he would string everything together, Renjun hunched over his computer and began to type anyways.

This weekend was going to be long.

A few hours later, Renjun heard the door open and close just as quickly. That must be Jeno, which means that he would just sit in Jaemin’s room until he was positive the other had gone away.

Renjun rationalized that it was because Jaemin had mentioned Jeno was sick, and he didn’t want to catch something himself.

It definitely wasn’t because that after over a year he was still hiding away from him and still couldn’t get over the thought of and want to sleep with Jeno.

No way. Definitely not.

He picked up his phone and clicked the time to check and see if- _god dammit_.

Looking at his app, he saw that the food he had ordered was almost here, and it’s not as if he could just hide away and make Jeno go to the door and pay for him. Of course the timing would work out like this.

Grumbling under his breath, Renjun stood and closed his laptop after saving his progress on his paper. If he stopped in the mirror to check how he looked before going out, it most definitely wasn’t because of Jeno.

The delivery man might be cute, or something.

Heart pounding, he snuck out and headed down the hallway. Maybe, Jeno was already back in his room working or something? But, Renjun knew his luck was never that good.

When he stepped around the corner, his eyes shot straight to the right, spotting the cutest, fluffiest pair of blonde ears with hair to match. Jeno was a golden retriever hybrid and it made complete sense with how his personality was, too. No matter how often they all joked that he should have been born as a samoyed instead.

Currently, the hybrid was bent down and ruffling through the refrigerator. Renjun awkwardly cleared his throat which made the other whip his head around, his face sporting a soft look of confusion at the sight of Renjun.

“Uh, hey!” Renjun started, his voice cracking at the end. He bit the inside of his mouth harshly, trying to focus on not blushing.

“Hey, Renjun!” Jeno smiled big, his eyes disappearing. “Are you here with Jaemin? I thought he had that retreat thing,” he mumbled, turning his focus back to the fridge.

“Oh, uh, nope. I’m here to watch- you know, to watch his new hamster,” Renjun’s voice grew smaller and smaller as he went on. Jeno stood back up, his eyebrows pulled down as they furrowed.

“Why didn’t he just ask me?” He muttered under his breath, eyes shifting as if he was trying to understand something, but Renjun didn’t get it either.

“What? He said you were sick and had a big test, so he didn’t want to bother you.” Jeno’s mouth popped open as a blush dusted his cheeks.

“Well, I do have a test, but I’m not… I mean, I’m not sick yet? Wait, no, I just… sorry. Anyways, okay that makes sense,” he laughed awkwardly making Renjun even more wary and confused than before.

Opening his mouth so he could prod the other for answers, there was a loud knock at the door that made Renjun startle, jumping slightly in place. Jeno giggled happily at the sight, while the other walked towards the door ignoring that his cheeks and ears had begun to heat up.

“Hi, order for, uh, Hang Renjoon?” Forcing a smile as the delivery boy completely butchered his name, Renjun took the food and handed over the correct amount of change.

“Thank you,” he responded as the boy simply nodded in silence and turned on his heel.

Heading back, Renjun sat down at the table that was tucked away in the dining room next to the kitchen. He opened the chicken meal he had ordered and stared at it with something similar to lust as his stomach began to growl.

Springing up, he skipped into the kitchen, far too happy about his food to care about Jeno The Sexy at the moment. He snagged some chopsticks, a glass of water, and a can of beer before bouncing back over to the table and uttering a small ‘thank you for this meal’ to himself.

Stuffing his mouth full immediately, Renjun groaned quietly, barely audible to his own ears. He hadn’t eaten the whole day, and this was his favorite chicken place. Popping the can of beer he had grabbed open, Renjun took a swig to wash his food down before digging out his phone and pulling up Twitter.

As he scrolled, the chair across from him pulled out and Renjun looked up, cheeks full of food, and locked eyes with a softly smirking Jeno.

“You really like that chicken, huh?” He asked with mirth in his eyes. Renjun simply nodded until his mouth was no longer full.

“It’s my absolute favorite chicken place, and I was so hungry. Ugh, I have this huge paper to write and it’s kicking my ass,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. He was proud of himself because as far as normal conversation goes, Renjun was pretty sure this would count as one.

“Oh yeah? What’s it on?”

“It’s for my behavior and social learning theories class, so just some stupid stuff on observation basically,” he punctuated his sentence by putting more food in his mouth.

A ding went off in the kitchen and Jeno stood to walk back and fetch whatever he had heated up for himself. It was only a few moments until Jeno was sitting back in front of him with a steaming plate of some kind of yummy looking leftovers.

“That smells good,” Renjun stared on in wonder.

“Do you want a piece?” He couldn’t help but to nod greedily, making Jeno laugh pleasantly.

He picked up a big piece of the seasoned meat and dropped it into Renjun’s chicken box before turning back to his own food. Feeling bad, Renjun shot his eyes up to the other.

“Do you want a piece of my chicken?” Jeno laughed and shook his head no.

“With the way you’re enjoying it, I would feel like a criminal taking any of it away from you,” Renjun smiled and laughed lightly along with the other. “Besides, you were too cute to deny. I had to feed you!”

His eyes crinkled again and that pesky blush made its way back over Renjun’s face as he stared down at his food.

Rationally, Renjun knew that Jeno often handed out compliments like these. The amount of times he’d called Donghyuck cute or pretty and Jaemin handsome was innumerable, but the word did something to Renjun’s chest. Constricting it. Making it tight.

Maybe he thought Renjun was attractive, too?

Shaking his head to get his mind back into the right place, Renjun picked up the food Jeno had given him and threw it into his mouth immediately crooning at the taste.

“Good, right?”

“So good,” Renjun responded, his hand coming up to cover his full mouth while Jeno simply grinned happily, the sound of his tail wagging echoing across the open room.

Stuffed and tired of trying to work anymore on his paper, Renjun found himself in the living room lounging on their couch and turned at an angle so that he could see the TV. A rerun of one of his favorite dramas was on, and Renjun was already completely enraptured by it all over again. 

Right when the female protagonist was about to see her father die, a broad body stepped into his line of sight. Gasping, Renjun looked up to see who the offender was. Which, of course, was Jeno who was staring back down at him playfully.

“Enjoying it?”

“Move you big oaf! I can’t see the TV!” Renjun joked back before the hybrid chuckled and moved to join Renjun on the couch a respectable distance away.

So far, this was surprisingly easy. Maybe, he had made out spending one on one time with Jeno to be much harder than it actually was.

What had he thought anyways? That he would drop to his knees or bend over the second they were alone?

He was a moron.

They were friends and had been for a long time. Of course they would just talk and hang out like normal people. Just because Renjun wouldn’t be opposed to leaning over and sucking his dick right this second doesn’t mean they can’t also talk about chicken at lunch.

When the episode ended, Jeno asked if it was okay if he watched a show that would be streaming soon. Renjun quickly handed the remotes over ensuring him that of course it was fine, not only had he seen this show before, but it was also Jeno’s home. So, he should do whatever he wants.

“Okay, thank you,” Jeno giggled, looking down to the controller and clicking a few buttons. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth the tiniest bit as he focused on looking down to the remote and then back up to the TV to continue typing something out.

 _I bet his tongue is soft_ …

_OKAY._

Renjun stood up, mad at his wandering thoughts and excused himself to go back to Jaemin’s room.

Once inside, the door closed tightly, Renjun turned and took Jaemin’s hamster out of its cage. He brought it over to the bed with him and placed the small, fluffy creature right in the center of his chest and watched it scamper around. Tiny paws with even tinier nails began to tickle his sternum and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

When Cream started leaving little hamster poops on his shirt, he figured that that was the signal to put it back up.

Discarding his shirt somewhere on the floor, Renjun got back on top of Jaemin’s bed and dug his phone out once more, pulling his apps up and checking through his notifications.

As he scrolled past a picture of Jaemin, Renjun realized that he never asked Jeno about the weird comment he had made about him ‘being sick’. If Jaemin’s dumbass retreat wasn’t in the middle of the mountains with no cell service, he would be calling him to specify.

But, alas, Jaemin was probably already landed, off his plane, and in an SUV driving up winding mountain paths.

Continuing to flick through his social media, Renjun felt his eyelids growing heavier, being lulled to sleep by his full stomach and the soft bed, so he tried to get his body to stand up and get his ass to the shower before he ended up falling asleep.

But, he wasn’t able to and ended up drifting off only moments later.

Rolling over, Renjun shivered before going to grab whatever covers must have slipped off of him in the middle of night. However, when he reached down, his hands only came into contact with his bare chest. His hands began to flutter around trying to find a blanket, but they only hit the top of the bed.

Prying one of his eyes open, Renjun realized he fell asleep in the middle of Jaemin’s bed on top of the comforter. The window’s blinds he had opened earlier to let the sunlight in were now cascading nothing but darkness, so he searched for his phone to check the time.

When he realized it was already almost one am, which means he must have slept for six hours or something, he knew he was going to spend the rest of the night and early morning wide awake.

“Fuck,” he whispered, propping himself up and rubbing his hands across his eyes. At least he would probably be able to work on some more of his paper.

Breathing out a deep sigh through his nose, Renjun forced himself off of Jaemin’s bed and headed for the door. The bathroom was on the other side of the hallway, and it had the only shower and bathtub of the apartment in it. He knew Jeno’s room came with a half bath attached, but they would be sharing the bathing part of this bathroom.

Dragging his feet across the hallway, Renjun opened the door and turned on the lights. Turning around to lock the door, he pouted at the tiredness in his body. It’s a shame that he knew even if he tried to go back to sleep there was no way in hell he’d be able to.

Once Renjun woke up, he was awake. And that was that.

Waiting for the shower to heat up, he went ahead and stripped himself of his shorts and boxers before grabbing one of the fluffiest towels from the cabinet above the toilet. Sticking his hand under the stream and noting that the temperature was just right, Renjun finally hopped in.

He immediately thanked God (a.k.a. Lee Taemin from SHINee, that man was a legend), that the water felt so good and helped him wake the rest of the way up. He could tell he was going to get a lot of his work done tonight. Hopefully, if he finished by the morning, he’d actually have a free weekend to spend lazing around in Jaemin’s nice ass bed.

Sighing at the prospect of doing just that, Renjun shampooed and conditioned his hair before washing the rest of his body clean underneath the stream of hot water.

When he was done, he took the fluffy towel and immediately wrapped it around his waist, tucking it in so that it sat snug on his narrow hips. Renjun ran his brush through his hair a few times before shaking it out, opting to let it air dry.

His thoughts on rolling around in Jaemin’s clean sheets ran through his head as he opened the door and bumped straight into the wall.

How the hell was the wall so close?

Looking up, he realized it was a panic stricken Jeno that was looking down at him not a wall, his muscles bulging slightly. The hybrid’s face was twisted downwards in shame and what seemed to be pain.

“Jeno, are you alright?” Renjun took a step back to get away from the man’s firm body and to observe him easier.

“I’ll be fine, just- I, please, can I use the shower. I just need a shower.”

Renjun nodded silently at the desperation in his voice. Is this what Jaemin meant by sick? Should he call a doctor or get him some medicine or something? Maybe soup?

“Do you need anything? Like… soup?” Jeno shifted his eyes back down to Renjun, not able to contain the smallest giggle.

“Soup?” Renjun flushed with embarrassment and slapped Jeno’s arm slightly.

“I don’t know! What do you like to eat when you’re sick?”

Jeno’s eyes darkened as he swallowed before he took a few steps back into the hallway and began to breathe deeply and slowly. His hands kept clenching and unclenching at his sides while he closed his eyes, and now Renjun was really worried.

“Whoa, hey, Jeno. What’s wrong? Let me help you,” he reached out to softly place his hand against Jeno’s arm causing the other’s eyes to then open and rake their gaze down Renjun’s almost completely naked and wet body.

Realizing just how little he was wearing, Renjun sputtered and cringed. He was probably making Jeno uncomfortable. After crossing his thin arms over his chest, Renjun looked back up to Jeno’s face where his gaze was now locked on his slightly covered torso, pouting like Renjun had personally offended him by covering up.

“You want to help me?” Jeno asked, his eyes still on Renjun’s body while his voice was soft and dreamlike.

“Yeah, of course! Soup?” Renjun tilted his head and smiled, and this finally caused Jeno to look up and huff almost angrily one, twice, and then he was stalking towards Renjun in a hurry.

“Just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Jeno rushed out at the flustered other who was now shut inside the small bathroom with the hybrid, and he had become fully aware of just how many articles of clothing Jeno was wearing where he, himself, was definitely not.

Jeno’s hands came up to cup Renjun’s face as his eyes grew darker and darker, his breath becoming labored. His hands flexed against his jaw as if he was holding himself back from gripping him harshly and manhandling Renjun the way he wanted to.

“J-Jeno?” Stuttering, Renjun’s eyes began to waver at their closeness and the sudden shift in the air.

He must have never woken up at all and was actually still dreaming because why else would The Lee Jeno be running one of his hands down Renjun’s neck and naked torso, making him flush a pretty pink.

“Yeah?” His voice came out completely wrecked and breathy.

“What-wh… what’s going on?”

“Should I stop?” Renjun blinked incessantly, trying to piece everything together.

Did he want Jeno to stop? Of course the fuck not.

But, he was extremely confused.

“I mean, I- I mean, no. But, like, what the hell is going on?”

Jeno leaned forward, pressing his face into Renjun’s neck, nuzzling his skin there before sticking his tongue out and licking a strip up the side which made the smaller’s knees almost buckle. His whole body was slowly turning to jell-o, but thankfully Jeno was there to support him.

Large hands gripped tightly around Renjun’s still damp waist, Jeno’s fingers pressing into the soft flesh harshly, making him gasp. The power from Jeno’s grip alone had him shivering in anticipation.

“You know how you said you thought I was sick?” Jeno’s voice came out low and gravely as Renjun simply nodded. “Jaemin was talking about _my rut._ It was supposed to hit this weekend—and it definitely did.”

Grunting out the last words, Jeno turned them and pressed Renjun up against the bathroom wall beginning to lick and suck his neck with little to no abandon.

“Fuck, Jeno,” Renjun let his head fall backwards, exposing as much of his neck as he possibly could.

“I know you used to be interested in me, so I get it if you don’t want to now, but,” he paused, stepping back to look at Renjun’s flushed and panting appearance. “I really want to fuck you.”

“Dear God, Jeno. What the fuck, I mean yes, but- God,” he keened, leaning his head to the side, inviting Jeno to mark him up more.

“Do you know anything about ruts, Renjun?” Jeno whispered the words into his skin, placing feather light kisses down the column of his neck, only to come back up to his jaw and lick across the sharp line.

“O-only that i-it’s, like, a few days and you kn-knot,” Jeno grunted at the mention of knotting, his hold on Renjun’s waist tightening even further making him gasp.

“Yes, but I also become kind of enraptured in the heat of the moment. I’ll stop if you need me to, but I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into,” he had leaned back, his chest heaving as he tried to get the words across to Renjun.

Eyes glassy, Renjun tried to pull Jeno’s face back to his neck but was unable to budge him. Jeno wouldn’t move and it only made Renjun groan in frustration and roll his eyes. After waiting this long to get to sleep with the other, he wasn’t feeling too patient.

“Lee Jeno, if you don’t fuck me right now I will throw a damn fit.”

“Okay,” Jeno let go of Renjun’s hips and bent down to pick him up and carefully fold him over his shoulder, the towel barely covering his ass as Jeno marched to the other side of the apartment.

“Jeno!” Renjun squeaked at the sudden motion, his world turning upside down.

He could tell that the other was taking him to his room as heat and anticipation simmered low in his gut. Jeno didn’t respond, simply moving with purpose and hastily flinging his door open, slamming it behind them with his foot.

Renjun felt his world shift once more, before he was on his back on top of Jeno’s bed in the center of his room.

The towel around his waist hung on for dear life, but Renjun couldn’t find it in himself to give a single fuck as Jeno quickly stripped himself of his own shirt and threw it, not caring where it landed.

“Oh wow,” Renjun breathed as he took in the strong torso of the other. It seemed like even his abs had abs, and he could feel himself drooling at the sharp v that led straight down beneath his sweatpants that were-

Oh fuck.

Jeno was hard and he was _huge._

Donghyuck and Jaemin hadn’t been over exaggerating when they had talked about it before. He was very well endowed and Renjun couldn’t even find it in himself to be self conscious or nervous about that fact; he was too wrapped up in lust.

Jeno climbed onto the bed, immediately leaning his head down to lick his way up Renjun’s body, starting from just below his belly button up to his neck. Renjun’s hands were tight in the other’s hair, but Jeno didn’t seem to mind. Especially when he brought his face to hover over Renjun’s, panting, and quickly leaned down to capture his lips.

Lips met lips in a surprisingly soft kiss for the moment and situation, but it promptly turned heated as Renjun dared to poke his tongue out briefly to test the waters. Jeno let out a low gruff noise before opening his mouth and devouring Renjun’s.

His tongue licked lavishly across the smaller’s, as he began to rut downwards into Renjun’s crotch that was almost completely exposed at this point. When Jeno bit his lower lip, making him emit a soft whine, he pulled back and immediately saw just how close the towel was to coming off of Renjun.

Unfolding it from where it was tucked in, Jeno let the towel still sit snugly under the other’s ass while he stared at his small, lithe and naked body. Renjun’s chest heaved in suspense, wondering what Jeno would do next.

Gnawing on his lips, Jeno ducked down and licked hotly over Renjun’s already hard length making him jolt in surprise. He gave him no time to adjust as he lapped over him sloppily, Renjun’s hands coming up to dig into Jeno’s hair, holding on for purchase as his mouth enveloped him.

Jeno took him all the way to the base, and even when Renjun thrusted upwards at the feeling, he held still and took it. When Renjun didn’t thrust again, Jeno looked up at him and grabbed the hand he had in the hybrid’s hair to make Renjun push him further down on his cock.

“Oh fuck, oh shit. Do you want me to…” He trailed off, hoping Jeno would understand what he meant by the way he softly thrusted into his mouth. His drool slickening Renjun’s length, Jeno nodded excitedly, the bobbing motion making him groan.

Placing his feet flat onto the mattress, Renjun propped himself up on one elbow with his free hand still in Jeno’s hair. He stared at the sight before him for a moment before he began to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

Sure, Renjun wasn’t huge, but he was average length, so he was surprised by just how well Jeno took him down. No complaints of choking to be found on his lips.

Slowly but surely, he began to pick up his speed before he was pistoning his hips down Jeno’s throat, holding his head in place when his lips met Renjun’s soft, trimmed pubic hair. When he was all the way in the other’s mouth, Renjun would buck up into his throat, hearing the choked off wet noises that Jeno emitted.

“Ah, we-we have to stop Jeno or else I’ll come,” Renjun whined as his his head fell back, letting his grasp on the other go.

Expecting for Jeno to pull off of him, Renjun almost yelped when he started fucking his own throat with Renjun’s length at an even faster pace than he had been before. Jeno’s massive hands came up to press the smaller into the mattress by his waist, not allowing him to escape from his mouth.

Slick spit sounds rang out again and again each time Jeno took him all, he swallowed deeply, and there was no way Renjun could not come.

“J-Jeno, I’m,” he tried to warn the other, but his stuttering seemed to only spur Jeno on further.

Pressing his lips together to give Renjun even more pressure around his cock, Jeno sucked readily on his tip, drool beginning to pool on his pelvic bone by just how messy the other was.

With a few dazed thrusts into Jeno’s mouth, Renjun was coming. The other didn’t stop and only sucked on the head of his length, one of his hands coming up to gently cup his balls as if he was trying to milk him dry.

Renjun’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, as his hips stuttered upwards, his orgasm being drawn out for significantly longer than he had ever before experienced.

“Jeno,” Renjun gasped out as the hybrid continued to suckle on his length, licking long stripes across the slit on the top, making sure he hadn’t missed a single drop.

Renjun’s legs were shaking, as he tried to get his arms to weakly push Jeno off of him, since he was becoming over stimulated. Jeno’s hand was still grasped around Renjun harshly, as he stuck his tongue out and rubbed the front of his cock back and forth against the muscle, right underneath the head where he was extremely sensitive.

“Jeno! Please!” Renjun cried out, finally getting the other to drop his length.

Disappointment ran through his body when he realized he had already come just from a blowjob. That he hadn’t come on Jeno’s dick like he had wanted. Pouting at the thought, Jeno quickly took notice and clambered on top of the smaller, tilting his head his eyes wide and curious about what was wrong.

“What is it Injunnie? Was it not good?” Renjun sputtered at the absurdity of his statement.

“God, no. You were amazing, I’m just sad I already came.”

He could feel Jeno’s tail wag while he sat back up onto his lap, the tent in his pants had only increased further in size.

“Don’t worry! I thought about that. Jaemin told me how you like a bit of pain and overstimulation! Plus, I come at least twice before my rut tampers down!”

“Huh?” Renjun’s brain flickered off at the words that just poured from Jeno.

Firstly, he just revealed that he and Jaemin talked about when they fucked. Second, he knew about one of his kinks. And third, Jeno was going to fuck him still.

At the realization, Renjun let his body go limp. One of his hands came up to rub across his face while Jeno continued to smile and wag his tail on top of him. Nodding in confirmation as to let the other know he was fine with it, Renjun was immediately pulled down the bed by his ankles.

He squealed at the movement as Jeno pushed his legs back to his chest, exposing his ass and hole to him. Eyes locked onto Renjun’s most intimate parts, Jeno licked his lips before dipping down and immediately licking across his rim just as greedily as he had his cock.

Jeno must have some kind of licking fetish.

The flat of his tongue pressed firmly against Renjun’s entrance, simply lapping over it again and again. It made him squirm, his rim extra sensitive since he had already orgasmed once. He also wasn’t hard again yet, but _damn_ did it feel good.

Eyes clenched shut, Renjun’s chest rose and fell rapidly, as his head tossed from side to side at the feeling of Jeno prodding and circling him.

When Jeno’s tongue finally went inside of him, Renjun let out a sound that was almost a scream. It was as if everything that would have felt good before had now been dialed up twenty notches and was teetering on overwhelming.

But, Jeno was right. Renjun loved it.

His flaccid cock began twitching in interest as he was speared open on Jeno’s tongue while it curved upwards, licking into him again and again. Renjun hooked his hands around his thighs, pulling his legs even closer to his chest, and almost crying at the feeling of Jeno moving forward and bending his limbs down even further.

He was being stretched open by Jeno and also simply stretched by the way the other pressed on his legs.

There wasn’t too much finesse to Jeno’s technique, and Renjun realized the longer they messed around, the sloppier and messier the hybrid got in his movements. He could feel the spit slick on either side of his ass, a sign of just how drenched with Jeno’s saliva he was.

Jeno grabbed his ass and growled into the flesh, sucking on his pucker needily before pulling back. He stared at his work, the panting and completely undone Renjun below him, before he huffed out a breath and stumbled off of the bed in a rush.

Renjun let his legs relax back down onto the bed, muscles already slightly cramped at holding the position.

Soon, the other came back onto the bed with a large bottle of lube in hand. One that was much larger than Renjun deemed necessary. Glancing up to say as much, he noticed just how glassy Jeno’s eyes had gotten and his mind flashed back to what the other had mentioned earlier. About how he would become enraptured in the heat of it all.

If Renjun was remembering correctly, ruts are basically just the need to breed, so…

Yeah.

Maybe, today Renjun was discovering his new kinks.

Jeno simply popped the cap of the lube off and turned the bottle to press it against Renjun’s ass, after spreading his thighs with his free hand. He shoved the pointed tip inside and squeezed the bottle making Renjun gasp and try to sit up quickly.

“Jeno- what-“

“Trust me, you’ll need it,” the hybrid breathed out, as he filled Renjun more with the lube before retracting it and immediately plunging two of his fingers into his hole.

“Ah, Jeno,” Renjun whined at the feeling of being so wet inside already, as if he was in heat.

There was no rhyme or reason to Jeno’s pounding of his fingers in Renjun’s ass. It was simply a brutal pace with intense pressure to match. Renjun’s mouth had opened in a silent scream, completely overwhelmed in every sense of the word.

“Nono-Jen... Jen-no!” Renjun screamed the last syllable as he finally hit his prostate hard and fast, slamming into it with reckless abandonment.

When he pulled his fingers out, Renjun felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh. Barely able to catch his breath, he was whining and writhing on the sheets once more as soon as Jeno inserted three fingers this time, going right back to the same pace he had been once more.

Jeno was going to be the death of him.

If this was only his fingers…?

Renjun moaned, his legs shaking as his length finally began to harden again. When Jeno saw this, he removed his fingers as his pupils dilated.

Shuffling quickly off the bed, he shucked his pants and boxers off in one go, his achingly hard cock bouncing up to slap against his stomach. Even through Renjun’s half lidded eyes, he was able to see the precum that glistened across the tip of his arousal as well as on his stomach where his length had hit him.

Jeno pounced back onto the bed, already panting as he scooted forward on his knees, dick pointed straight at Renjun’s entrance. Grunting out, he pressed the hard tip of his cock against Renjun’s soaking wet rim, something in Jeno snapping as he immediately sank into Renjun, not giving him any time to prepare for it. 

He was split open on Jeno’s hard length, feeling his hole expand before clenching once the thick head of his cock had passed him. But he hadn’t stopped there, continuing to dive forward until Renjun was feeling parts of himself stretched wide that he had never felt before.

And _fuck_ he understood why Donghyuck couldn’t stop raving about this.

He had never felt so stuffed full in his life. Thankfully, Jeno had the heart to lean down and begin licking and kissing Renjun down his chest, picking up the small drops of sweat with his tongue that had lingered on his skin.

When Jeno began to taste the smaller’s nipples, he started thrusting.

Pulling his cock back out, the hybrid went slowly, but Renjun could feel the drag right on his rim. It expanded even more when he pulled out, the bottom of the head threatening to slip out, and open him further before his hole began sucking the length back inside.

His thrusts continued to be slow and deep for a while. The intensity from Jeno being settled all the way inside of Renjun made him gasp and pant each time his balls hit the swell of his ass.

When he stilled all the way inside Renjun, pulling his head back to stare at the smaller with glazed eyes and spit slicked lips, he blinked, eyes wide before he suddenly yanked himself out and plunged back in with no warning.

Renjun screamed.

His hands came up, squeezing Jeno’s shoulders harshly to ground him as he was fucked into oblivion. Getting hammered into over and over, with the hybrid above him simply panting and whining whenever he met Renjun’s ass, like he was trying to match his own rhythm with his whimpers.

He could feel the tug and pull on his rim as it expanded and then caved in again on the inward thrust of Jeno’s massive cock.

How he was taking him with only three fingers for prep, Renjun had no idea.

The loud squelch of the lube that was jostled inside of his body with each thrust sang throughout the room; the only other sounds being their pants, groans, and grunts.

Renjun was slowly being inched up the bed by the force of Jeno slamming inside of him over and over; the towel roughly dragged across his lower back. He tried to arch his own ass upwards, aching to be pounded this harshly right into his prostate, but Jeno wasn’t understanding, far too lost in his drilling of Renjun’s ass.

“J-J-Jeno!” Renjun tried to call, his words getting punched out by the bigger’s cock. Renjun could feel himself leaking on his own stomach now, the precum beginning to collect in his naval.

After being pummeled and impaled on Jeno for a bit longer, Renjun clenched his asshole as tight as he could, making the hybrid whine out and whimper, not able to thrust the way he wanted to. Which was sloppy, harsh, and _fast._

“Come on, baby,” Renjun’s voice was wrecked and watery as he got the desperate pup out of him, in order to flip himself onto all fours.

Before Renjun could even explain what he wanted, Jeno was shoving his whole length back inside, punching the air straight from Renjun’s lungs in a loud cry of pain and pleasure.

He arched his back, prompting Jeno to hit his prostate every few thrusts making Renjun’s head lull forward, hanging limp.

“Good boy, right there, good boy,” Renjun senselessly babbled whenever Jeno had shifted to hammer into his ass at a different direction.

“G-good boy?” Jeno breathed out, leaning over Renjun’s back, his pace not wavering once. He had moved to circle his arms around Renjun’s torso, back arched up as he senselessly thrusted deep inside him. With the movement, he had shifted inside his hole to a place that was no longer attacking his prostate the way he wanted Jeno to.

“Be a good boy and make me feel good, hm?” Renjun groaned nonsensically. Jeno’s hips stuttered and he punctured his thrusts now, slamming inside him and holding his balls against Renjun’s ass for a moment, before pulling out and slamming again.

The subtlest of weights began to fill Renjun’s insides, and he wondered if Jeno had come.

“Did you come, baby?” Jeno simply whimpered, and when Renjun looked back he noticed he was nodding his head.

“W-want to be a good boy,” Renjun groaned at the situation and just how kinky it all was. He had to close his eyes and take in a deep breath.

“If you want to be a good boy, why don’t you fuck me properly, hm sweetie?” Jeno’s head bobbed up and down excited at the prospect of pleasing Renjun.

Leaning down onto his forearms, Renjun let his face relax against the sheets as he arched deeper onto Jeno’s still hard length. He moved around, even grabbing a pillow for his chest before he felt the zing of electricity run up his spine at the angle.

_Perfect._

“You’ll be a really good boy if you fuck me right there, Nono. Isn’t that what you want, baby? To be Injunnie’s good boy?” His voice was breathy and Jeno continued to whine and whimper, his grip tight on Renjun’s hips as he wiggled his cock inside of him impatiently. It seemed like Jeno was waiting for Renjun’s signal, and there was only one way to find out.

“Fuck me.”

Jeno began pounding away once more, his speed even faster than last time if possible. A long string of moans were pummeled out of Renjun’s body at the force of it all. The strength behind Jeno’s thrusts was no joke.

And this time, his aim was right on the money, completely destroying Renjun from the inside out.

“S-such a good boy. Making In-Injuni-ie feel so good,” his voice came out in waves, half due to pleasure and half due to his the way his body jostled around by the force of the hybrid.

Every time he called Jeno a good boy, his speed and ferocity picked up, which he used to his advantage. If it seemed like the other was beginning to slow or tire, he’d encourage him and tell him what a good boy he was being for Renjun.

Jeno pressed his hands into the divot of Renjun’s lower back, making Renjun fully present his ass for Jeno’s taking. The sight must have been something he liked, because Jeno’s moans increased to a high pitch, sounding like he was the one getting fucked senseless and not Renjun.

“Can- can good boy come?” Renjun felt his chest and abdomen tighten at the endearing way Jeno referred to himself. He was really close, so he figured it would be okay.

“Yes. Be a good boy and come for me.”

That was all it took, and Jeno was pressing Renjun further into the sheets, almost smothering him with the force of his hands on his small body.

A few more thrusts and Renjun felt Jeno get thicker. Each time he thrusted all the way in, his cock would catch on his rim, pulling back out stretching him only to do it once more.

Before it clicked that this was his knot, Renjun was groaning so loudly, he could feel the vibrations of his chest in his mind. Jeno’s knot was engorged and sank into Renjun stretching him wider than he ever had been before.

He hadn’t gotten to get a peak at the size exactly, but it felt like a fist was shoved just barely inside of him, grinding him down into the mattress.

With a weak cry, Renjun’s much smaller cock twitched and spurted ribbons of come all over the bed beneath him, where it had been rubbing roughly against the sheets.

As Jeno grinded his knot into Renjun, he could feel his stomach grow heavier and heavier, as well as tighter. So tight it was almost uncomfortable. And, when Renjun had begun to snivel at the pressure, Jeno was there to soothe him and kiss his neck gently while continuing to grind and pump into him softly.

“Feel so good, Injunie,” he panted.

“God, I’m so fucking- ugh- so fucking full,” Renjun lamented, his body on the verge of giving out. Jeno must be coming back a bit because he chuckled lowly.

“Yeah. I come a lot.”

“No shit,” Renjun gasped as the other’s laugh rocked through his body, making him clench. Which, in turn, made Jeno release another spurt of come inside of him.

“I’ll roll us over,” Jeno whispered, breathless.

Renjun was pretty sure he nodded, but the feeling of Jeno still huge inside of him and his stomach muscles drawn taught was far too distracting.

Whenever the hybrid would shuffle them over, something inside of him would shift and made it feel like he was getting fucked all over again.

It was intense.

“Sorry,” Jeno whispered in his ear once they were on their sides, Jeno’s arms wrapped around Renjun.

He tried to say that no, it was fine, but when he lowered his hand to press on his abdomen, Renjun noticed the small distention of his belly. The bottom of his stomach was pouched forward like he was pregnant, and he felt his eyes roll back into his head at the sight.

“Oh wow,” Jeno spoke in wonder, at the sight. “Hyuck never did this. Oh-oh wow. Fuck, Renjun,” his voice was shaky as he gently rubbed over his extended stomach.

“So much,” Renjun sniveled, earning a few kisses on his neck and cheek from Jeno.

“Are you okay? Was it too much?” Renjun shook his head no, mouth open in a silent plea and his eyes sealed shut.

It was a lot, but it was exactly what Renjun had wanted.

He wished he could communicate that to Jeno, but in the moment he was far too fucked out to be able to.

After several minutes, Jeno’s knot began to go down, and he very tenderly eased himself out of Renjun, having already reached for the towel on the bed in preparation.

A mix of lube and cum began to trail out of him, and Renjun couldn’t contain the shivers at the strange and gross sensation. Jeno wasted no time in cleaning him up and handing him the water bottle next to his bed before taking a swig from it, too.

“That was…”

“A lot?”

“Yeah. But, awesome.” Jeno chuckled, his head falling back as he pulled Renjun close to him.

“Well, I hope you’re up for a round two,” Renjun sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, before Jeno leaned down and whispered into his ear. “And three, and four, and most likely five.” He punctuated the sentence with a quick lick to his ear.

“Fuck, I’m definitely not going to finish my paper.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, I have another hybrid fic that’s longer and chaptered you can check out right [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890380/chapters/60223747)
> 
> Feel free to say hi or ask me a question!
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)  
> [curious cat~](https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal)
> 
> p.s. comments and kudos are lovely^^


End file.
